


Darling

by ConsultingCaffrey



Category: White Collar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingCaffrey/pseuds/ConsultingCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal Caffrey and his one true love. Literally whoever you want it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling

"Darling," I greet, my smile bright. I know you're surprised to see me. But it's a good surprise, one I hope to know well someday when I'm bringing you more than just these paper lilies.

"Darling," I smile, my hand brushing oh so softly against your face. You're close to my heart so you must hear it now as it beats strongly for you. May it never cease.

"Darling," I cry, my eyes open wide in worry. You look back the same way and I feel broken when I see it. You never should have been here. It was all a big mistake.

"Darling," I inquire, holding your hand in mine, so fragile but it warms me. Our foreheads meet and I close my eyes, just feeling your presence is enough for now.

"Darling," I grin, the hat on my head pushed forward so that I must tip my head back to see you smile. You call me names which I return, but we both know their true meaning.

"Darling," I whisper, scared. I've never been scared like this. I worry you'll be scared too. I don't want you to fear for me. I try to smile, but you see right through it. You tell me I'll be alright.

"Darling?" I question, my eyes heavy and blurred. But there you are. I smile wide and say it again. You kiss my cheek and tell me you weren't afraid. I know you were, but I won't argue.

"Darling," I sigh. You're at it again. You work yourself up and I must bring you back down. Anger doesn't suit you, my dear.

"Darling," I groan. That is all I know to say.

"Darling," I laugh. Your cheeks are red. I enjoy all of it so much. You cover your face and I gather you close, stifling my amusement if only to spare you that much.

"Darling," I gasp. Now it's my turn to blush. You grin and keep walking as if you hadn't just whispered that in my ear. I like this side of you.

"Darling," I growl. It doesn't mean what it used to. It's to remind you of what we had, and I hope it burns you. Maybe I'm being cruel. Maybe…

"Darling," I murmur, but you're not there to hear it. I'm not sure when I'll stop. He tells me I should but he doesn't understand. I can't make him understand. I drink another glass of red.

"Darling," I stutter, then catch my tongue. I'm not supposed to call you that anymore. You carry the same look in your eye that I do. Regret. Maybe…

"Darling," I purr. It feels good to hold you again. It feels good to tell you I love you again. I promise I'll never leave you. I promise you the moon if you ask. Oh yes, I'll find a way. You know who I am.

"Darling," I say without hesitation.

"Marry me."


End file.
